Legends to Remember
by san121
Summary: During the middle of the night, Trunks escapes his bed for the desert he was denied at dinner. Instead, he learns a little more about his heritage from his Auntie.


Years ago, I asked fire-in-their-veins on tumblr to use the lore she and her boyfriend created in my own work. It's finally coming together and I haven't even properly thanked her for inspiring me to go outside the expected with the DBZ fandom. Also, go follow her, she's amazing. You can find her base tumblr at blood-of-shiagur.

* * *

It's past midnight and Trunks sneaks down the hall of Capsule Corp, aiming for the kitchen and the cookies he had been denied at dinner. It wasn't his fault that the thing blew up, Auntie Mizu was talking to Piccolo and Goten had wanted to see Trunks' new move. The thing was in the way and Auntie Mizu should have moved it. Speaking of her, Trunks stops in front of the library when he catches a glimpse of white. Auntie Mizu is bowed over the desk, writing in multiple journals and growling, her white tail twitching and swaying in irritation.

"Auntie?" Trunks whispers, jumping when she spins around. The two stare at each other for a time, Trunks in fear while Auntie Mizu's expression changes from surprise to amusement.

"What," she asks, "are you doing out of bed, Little Prince?" Trunks blinks and sputters, his excuses gone from his mind and mouth. Auntie watches him panic, her amused expression growing with each passing second.

"I asked you first!" Trunks finally blurts, his face turning bright red as Auntie tosses her white hair back and laughs. He stares down at the floor as she pulls herself back under control and her laughter quiets. Eventually, Trunks is standing in silence, feeling his Aunt's gaze on his head.

"Would you like to see?" she finally asks, startling Trunks enough to look up. Her seat is pushed back and she pats her lap in invitation. With just a second's thought, he decides Auntie isn't angry with him and jumps on to her lap, looking at the papers on the desk. Most of it is written in a language Trunks doesn't recognize with some familiar language littering the notes in Mom's writing.

"What's this say?" Trunks asks, grabbing one of the papers on top of the pile. Auntie smiles, glancing at the paper, and replies, "The legend of the first Super Saiyan."

"The first Super Saiyan?" Trunks parrots. Auntie nods, straightening a stack of papers with a tap.

"Well, the first mortal Super Saiyan. He left behind a prophecy even as his own power destroyed him. He claimed, 'I will return again in time. Look for the signs of my coming. Four female Saiyans in total. All with their hair as the color of blood. They will be the harbingers. My four heralds.' Records indicated that there were three such female saiyans, leaving the fourth up in the air as to confirm or deny the prophecy," Auntie Mizu huffs, tapping her pen against the table. Trunks looks up at her in wonder as the story sinks in to his mind. Something stands out in his mind, though.

"Mortal Super Saiyan? What do you mean by that?" Trunks asks, looking up at Auntie Mizu. She looks down in surprise before a small smile crosses her face.

"Good catch, Trunks. Saiyan scholars argued if the God of Fight was a Super Saiyan or not. I remember my birth father pouring over records and myths to figure out just how powerful the Triad was, mostly the God of Fight," Mizu explains, scooping Trunks up as she stands.

"God? Triad? So… The Saiyans had Kamis?" Trunks asks, pushing against Auntie's shoulder. She gives him an unimpressed look, causing Trunks to stop his attempts at escape.

"Not exactly," Mizu starts as she walks back toward Trunks' room, "The Triad is closer to that one game you like. Legend of something."

"The Legend of Zelda," Trunks offers.

"Exactly. The Triad was created for balance among the Saiyans. The God of Fight was Technique, and potentially the creator of the elite class. The God of Eat was the Raw Power as well as Saiyan instinct. The Goddess of Fertility was the first to gain Ki as well as giving her followers the ability to channel their rage," Mizu finishes, entering Trunks' room and tucking him into bed. She pauses and admits, "At least that's what the legends say." Trunks nods and looks down at his comforter.

"Auntie, what does fertility mean?" Trunks finally asks.

"And it's time for Little Prince's to get to bed," Auntie rushes, pressing a kiss to his forehead before fleeing the room. Trunks pouts in the dark, whining, "But what does it mean?"


End file.
